A living Nightmare Once more
by Crimson Rose97
Summary: After Darren got scared off from the theater by a creature in a blue robe, Darren lived out his childhood with complecations of horrific nightmares. One day, on his way to work with his bestfriend, they come across a strange little girl who would lead Darren into the world of Vampires once more. Destiny is back and is bitting Darren in the ass for sure.
1. chapter 1: Darren

"Good afternoon, Darren," Dr. Colfax said as he entered in his office. I was sitting in one of his chairs waiting for him to come in. "Sorry to keep you waiting, family problems."

I smirked softly. "Tell me about it." I said sympathetic. Family can cause some problems. I had problems with Anne and her college friends at home so I knew the feeling.

Dr. Colfax was my therapist, I've been seeing him for a while now. He's a good man and a good shrink, we're making some process, dealing with my problem.

Dr. Colfax sat down in the chair in front of me, taking off his slipon shoes and held up his clipboard and pen. "So, what happened to you since our last sessions?" he asked me.

I sighed, leaning back against the chair. "Well...Anne finally went back to her college with her friends." I told him. "She was staying with me for Spring Break and her and her friends crashed at my place." I bit my lower lip thinking what else might happened. "Work, same old, same old."

"What about Celina? the girl from your work?" He asked me.

Celina was a girl I work with at the market. She works at the cash register in front of me. She was pretty cute. I've been thinking of asking her out for quite some time.

But sadly, that was never going to happen, not until my problem has been eliminated.

"She, uh, is going out with Chet, from Management." I lied.

Dr. Colfax grunted before jotting something down on his clipboard.

"Have you thought of what we talked about last week? going back to school?" He asked me.

"Um...yeah, I-I've sent out an application to the community college a couple of days ago."

Reasons why he asked me that because several years ago, I tried to attend college, wanting to become an archaeologist, a Scientist that studies spiders, but I ended up dropping out halfway through the first semester. It sucked so bad, it disappointed my parents, never get let down by Anne.

My problem was, what the reason I've been seeing the psychiatrist, was because i was plagued with gruesome nightmares. As silly as it sounded, since I was twelve, I've had nothing but nightmares. I've became afraid of falling asleep because when I close my eyes, I get them. It was always the same thing, but it scares me all the time. My sleeping prescription helps out a little, but it doesn't do much against the dreams I've been having. My dreams were ruining my life!

I can barely hold down a decent job, relationships I had had fallen short, a disappointment to my parents, I'm sleep deprived. I wanted these dreams gone or otherwise I would go insane if I hadn't already.

"Okay then, we're making some progress here, that's good." Dr. Colfax smiled, setting his clipboard down on his lap. "Now, I think it's time."

I gulped. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." He said. "Darren, we won't be able to get rid of her night terrors unless you tell me. Only you can face your fears is to tell it. Conquer your fears and they well go away. If you tell your dream multiple times, they will disappear." He encouraged.

I held back a whimper before sighing. If I must, I must. As soon I get rid of these dream, I'm taking a long freaking nap.

I shook my head before sitting up straight. "My dream...i-it starts the same….the place where the old theater used to be."

"Go on."

"W-well...it was after this show, my best friend took off somewhere and I followed him." I explained. My chest tightened when telling the tale. "I ended up standing at the balcony…"

"Where the legends say a boy jump there?" Dr. Colfax inquired.

"Yeah, the same one. I heard voices from below before something jumped in front of me...a creature in this blue robe," I shuddered. "It scared the crap out of me and I took off running. I then…." my breathing heightened in retelling. "I-I can't continue…"

"You must Darren, you're doing a good job."

I took in some air before continuing. "I then fell into this dark abyss. I hit the ground hard before...before someone stood over me with a large knife, I also had a knife and we both looked like we've just been into a fight, both wanting to kill each other. But I didn't want to do this…"

"Who was the man, Darren? Who was it?"

"It...I...can't remember, his face was still blurry." I told him then. "I-I don't want to continue." I said, feeling a panic attack coming on. It usually happens after the nightmare and during the sessions when i tell it to Dr. Colfax.

Dr. Colfax sighed and setting the clipboard on the table and turning to me. "Darren, I believe in you. I believe you can get rid of your fears. but I believe in order to do so, you must go back to that theater, where it originated."

"But the theater got torn down after the fire years ago." I told him.

"But some of the building still stood. I want you to go there. Face it." It was hopeless, I don't want to. It scared the crap out of me just even recalling that awful place. "Face your fears, Darren, face them and get your life back."

When the session was over, Dr. Colfax prescribed me a new sleep medication and antipsychotic meds before sending me out on my way.

Going back? I can't go back to that place. There was no way! I rather lock myself in my room and never come out.

Then again, I don't want to sleep. If I sleep, I know that my nightmares will return. The same condescending dream. The creature in robes does scare me, but it was the person I was fighting against. That scared me because I know him personally.

He was my best friend...

With thoughts filled of what the doctor told me, I made my way home.

It wasn't a long walk, only fifteen minutes from the office to my home. The streets were calm so no noisy cars or people were on the street. All the way to my childhood home.

My dad had a heart attack a few years back so he and my mom moved to warmer weather, I live in the house ever since. Anne comes over often from college with a few of her college mates, other than her, I'm alone.

For the most part.

When I got to my door, I noticed that the front door was ajar. I blinked at sight of it because I know I had locked the door behind me when I left for work this morning. A sickly feeling came risen in my gut as I came to the door. I tapped it open slowly and entered.

I reached over a corner and pulled out a bat I had and quietly shut the door. My eyes casted at the TV, seeing that it was on Spongebob. Now I know I had turned to TV off when I left. I looked at the coffee table and saw nothing but trash like discarded pizza boxes, cans of beer and crumbs all over the place.

I froze when I heard sounds coming from the kitchen. With the bat in my hand, I tread slowly across the room. My heart beat slow as I came into the room. Inside, I was appalled to see the state it was.

It was in such a mess! trash on the floor, my sink was filled with dishes. It looked like a flour bomb exploded! What was worse was the man rummaging my fridge. His back was to mine.

Now was my chance.

I snuck up behind him, raised the bat and brought it down onto his back.

The man whipped around, he grabbed the bat with one hand and the other had a gun pointed straight at my face.

"Darren!?" i blinked when the man called me by my name.

When I got a good look of the man who was holding a sandwich in his mouth was…

Was Steve.


	2. Chapter 2: Darren

"Steve!?" I shouted, seeing him. I haven't seen him in two years and yet here he was, standing in the mess of my kitchen, pointing a gun at my face.

"Holy shit man it is you!" Steve said, taking the gun off of me and letting go of the bat. He grabbed the sandwich from his mouth and grinned as he took a bite.

I lowered the bat and put a hand on my chest, feeling it nearly beating out of body. "What the hell man?! You scared the crap out of me! I could've hit you!"

"I could've shot ya, but I didn't." Steven chuckled, mouth full of food before swallowing. "Been a long time bud." He said before giving me a hug.

It took all I got not to hit him again. Instead, I return the hug before he retracted to put the gun in his holster.

"W-what's with the gun?" I asked him with a brow raised.

"Protection. A lot of sickos out there." He responded, patting the handle of it. "Can't be too careful. Beer?" Then he went back to the fridge.

I put the bat to my side and looked at him tired. "So...where did you go this time?"

"Paris."

Ever since Steve and I were kids, he would disappear from school for a few days, weeks even before returning. He eventually dropped out so he could continue to travel. Where he goes, he goes all over the world. Why? He said he was hunting, hunting what? I didn't know.. The longest he ever been gone was two years.

"What did you do there?" I asked him then.

"Hunting."

"Hunting what?"

"You don't wanna know." See…

I hoped he became like a bounty hunter or something. He mentioned when we were kids that he wanted to me a mercenary, a soldier that kills for money. The thought of him doing that made me uneasy. So I think of him being a bounty hunter, catching guys who bail on their bonds sounded a lot better.

I dragged a hand through my hair and sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to crash. She moved away and some other folks are living there now. I can't be weird and break into their place." Steve said, still referring his mom She. He hasn't changed one bit.

"I could've moved away."

"But you didn't. Oh that reminds me." Steve dug into his jacket pocket and tossed something to me before going back to the fridge.

I caught it and looked at it. I frowned when I realized that it was the spare key I hid outside. It was broken.

"I'll get it fix for you." He promised. "New knob and everything."

"Thanks.." I sighed softly, tossing the broken key in the trash.

I looked back at him and shook my head. "Well...I guess I can let you stay on the couch."

"Actually, I got Anne's old room already." He said, jerking his thumb up the stairs before getting out of the fridge and pulled out two bottles. "Oh and we need more food."

Steve, he really hasn't changed a bit since childhood.

Later that night, I ordered some pizza and we sat in the living room and eat right on the couch. As we ate, Steve began telling me where he was in Paris and the people he met, the women especially.

"You know, next time when I leave, you should come with me next time. It's awesome." Steve suggested as he scarfed down.

"Leave my job and join you on your hunting? Sounds nice." I chuckled sarcastically, taking a sip of my drink.

"I mean it man, when I leave, come with me." Steve said, sitting up. "You'll love it."

"I'm good, Steve, thanks though." I said softly.

"Dude, that's a load of crap and you know it." He sighed. "For years you've done nothing but sit in your parent's home and go to work. You have absolutely no life."

"I do have a life. It's not as rambunctious as yours." I told him, sitting back in the sofa. "But It's a life nonetheless."

"When's the last time you got out of the house on a vacation?"

"Two months ago." Sadly I didn't go anywhere because of money issues. but I had a nice stay-at-home vacation.

"A real vacation?"

I didn't say anything.

"How about actually hanging out? having fun? dude, when's the last time you actually got laid?"

I choked on the drink and started coughing. "Dude!"

"What? I'm just saying. You need to get out. You're rotting away here. Hell you're sister has a life and she's away at school!"

"Don't tell me something I haven't don't already know!" I growled at him.

"Alright then, come with me. Who knows, you might love it." Steve smirked.

I sighed and looked at him tiredly. "And do what exactly? You never told me exactly what you do or how you're able to go around."

"I do mostly odd jobs here and there, but hunting is really my profession." Steve said. "Trust me, the places I've went to, you would not believe the things I've seen."

"I get that, Steve, but what exactly do you hunt?" I sighed frustrated.

"Well," Steve then sighed. "I hunt bad people. I don't catch a lot since they are hard to find, but I catch them."

"And do what?"

"I make sure they never hurt anyone else again." He said.

I could tell something else was up but I didn't want to press the issue. I didn't like how he said that but I didn't make any of it. Instead, I took another bite of pizza.

Emerging through the doors, I found myself standing on a balcony. Lights from the stage below were dim, but i could make out figures below.

I scooted myself closer so I could hear them talk clearer. The voices sounded familiar. One of them which was Steve's, that I knew for certain.

As I got to the edge, something all of the sudden jumps right in front of me. A creature in a blue robe. When it pulled it's hood off, it revealed an ugly monster with big bulging green eyes, grey dead skin that looked like it was sewn up like a doll.

"Darren!!!" The creature hissed my name.

I screamed and fell on my bum, scooting away from it as it came closer.

"RUN...RUN!!!" He screamed, lunging right at me.

I managed to scoot out of the way just in time before the boards broke, sending me plunging down in the darkness below.

When I came to, a blade was coming right at my face, I ended up grabbing the wrist and pushed them off. I got on my feet, two knifes were in my hands, there was fire everywhere. A pile of the dead lay scattered across the ground.

I turned to my enemy. The person who ruined the lives of the people I loved. Who killed those closest to me. I felt in raged, blood thirsty even facing him. The need of preditorical killing.

We both lunged at each other, both blades aiming at each others. The knives plunged in our chests and-

I sat straight up screaming, sweat just pouring from my brow, clinging to the sheets.

"Darren!" Steve shouts, running across the hall, kicking the door open and hand his gun out like how the police use their guns. "What the hell man?" he asked me when he realized that there was no danger.

"S-sorry…" I gasped, covering my face with a hand. "Just a nightmare, sorry for waking you up."

"I'll say." He grumbled. Steve then narrowed his eyes. "Dude?" he points at my nightstand, which next to my alarm were the medication I had gotten from the doctor earlier.

"It's just some sleep medication….I have a hard time sleeping." I muttered.

Steve tucks the gun away in the waistband of his pants before walking in my room and snatching one of the bottles and looking at them.

"Darren, these are antipsychotic pills. She forced me to take some when we were little. Why are you taking them?" Steve asked, narrowing his eyes at me. "You aren't skitzing on me are you?"

"No, Steve I'm not. I'm…" I sighed, shaking my head and looking at the time. It was past two in the morning. "Listen, I'm sorry for waking you up. Go back to bed."

Steve gives me weird look before putting the bottle back on the dresser. "If you say so buddy…" He mumbled before leaving. "Night…"

"Night…" I replied before he closed the door.

I then quickly reached over to the medication, grabbing my sleeping pills, popped the cap open, took a couple out and swallowed them whole before laying back down.

The next day after breakfast, I got ready for work and walked out. Steve followed me, wanting to buy a new lock for my door.

"Why don't you have a car?" Steve asked me as we came to town.

"I uh..failed the test several times…" I told him with a yawn. It was the truth. Reasons why, because I keep falling asleep and it was becoming too dangerous to do so.

"You definitely need a good rest." Steve sighed, seeing the dark bags I had under my eyes. "How long have you been having nightmares?"

"A few years now...since we were kids." i admitted to him.

"Oh…" He muttered. "I see. What were you dreaming about anyway?" He asked me then.

"You…" I looked at him tiredly. The face of in my dream burning in my mind, seeing Steve and I killing each other in a gruesome fight. "You don't wanna know." I told him. I know it was a dream, that it wasn't going to actually happen, but still...it scares me.

"Whatever man," Steve grumbled. "You should see a shrink about that."

"Who do you think prescribe the meds from?"

"Oh."

I appreciate that Steve has my back, but there was nothing for him to do about these nightmares. I held back a yawn as we walked before Steve grabs me by the arm and made me stop.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Hush, do you hear that?" he asked me.

"Hear what?"

"Quiet and listen."

I grumbled before sticking an ear out. At first I thought he was being crazy, but I started hearing something. A sound of drums beating in a rhythmic beat.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"I dunno. Let's check it out."

Steve and I took off. We followed the sound to the middle of town. There was a crowd huddling around a corner, where the drums were at their loudest. A girl's voice sang out from what sounds like a microphone.

Then music began blaring, a sound of a guitar played. Steve and I moved through the crowd till we pushed our way to the front.

Playing on the sidewalk, was a girl with bright dyed blue hair in a high spiky looking ponytail, wearing a two tone red shirt, black leather looking jacket, blue jeans and brown boots. She also wore a black gothic looking choker that had spiderwebs on it. She was playing an electric guitar that was plugged into loud speakers, where other sounds of instruments were coming out, singing into what I could see was a wireless microphone. She looked twelve and yet she was playing like a pro. Her voice didn't match the age she was and that was pretty cool.

What caught me a little off guard was the fact that she had one eye greenish blue and her other eye was covered with a black eyepatch.

"Wow, she's pretty good." Steve told me while we both listened to her play. The crowd also liked her as some of them clapped to beat, some even danced to the song.

I had to admit, she did play well for a kid, so well that I ended up tapping my foot to the beat.

The girl danced around the circle the people made for her, her fingers playing flawlessly without missing a rhythm. A few kids who were in the crowd that were on the way to school were singing along with her which only intensified the crowd's reaction.

During the song, she literally disappeared with a puff of smoke. The music stopped suddenly.

"What the hell?" one of them asked. All of them were wondering where she went all of sudden.

"Okay, that's weird." Steve said, looking around.

You said it bud, I thought.

Where did she go?

Just as we were seeing where she took off, the music resumed, blaring loudly again.

All of our attentions turned to the roof above a book shop across the street. I blinked when we all saw the girl appeared on the roof jamming. The audience loved that and cheered harder as she played. The look on the girl's face was full of confidence and joy in what she's doing.

"How did she get up there with all that stuff?" I asked Steve, amazed how she got from the ground to the roof with her stuff.

"I have no idea but that was awesome." Steve laughed, whistling at her.

I chuckled and watched the girl perform. I was very impressed at this. The song she was playing wasn't what I hear on the radio nowadays. It was an old song but it was well known song. She was playing as if she had written it herself which was pretty cool.

The song went on for a bit before she ended it with the police appearing to stop her.

A policeman called her out on his mic from his patrol car. "Miss, I'm ordering you to come down from the roof now." He said. "Along with your stuff."

"Hmm," The girl smirked, a mischievous look in her eyes. "If you say so!" She tossed something at her feet, blast of smoke clouded her and before we knew it, she was gone again but she didn't went too far. "I'm off sir!" I look and found her standing right on top of the car! She had a guitar case slung across her little chest.

The policeman got out of his vehicle and looked at her mad. "Get off now."

She shrugged and jumped off of the roof instead of sliding down, landing perfectly on her feet with a gracefulness of a cat. She still had the mischievous look on her face as she snapped her fingers.

The policeman's uniform suddenly fell apart! The uniform was in ribbons, only leaving the man in his white underwear with hearts all over and handcuffed to his car!

Just about all of us bursted out laughing in sight of him. As cruel as it was, it was funny, Steve especially got a kick out of it and was doubled over. The cop was baffled as he struggled to get the cuffs off of him. His face was pure red with embarrassment as he was displayed in public.

"I believe you may want these." the girl giggled, holding the keys to his cuffs.

"Young lady! You are in big trouble for this!" The policeman snapped at her. "Gimme the keys!"

"Oh?" She giggled, clapping her hands together, the keys were gone! "I don't have them." She then points inside of the car.

I peered into the car and gasped. The keys were inside, taped to the window just far enough to where he can't reach them.

"Officer, I didn't do nothing. You can't touch me." The kid then turned to us. "Unlock the man when I make my escape." She giggled before making a run for it.

"Let's go." Steve said, still laughing at the policeman still before taking off running after her.

"Steve!" I shouted at him. I sighed before taking off after them. Something told me that I was going to be late for work.

Running down the street, I was lagging behind, finally realizing that Steve had gotten much faster over the years, too fast for me. What was worse was that the little kid was faster than both of us put together. She was leaving both of us behind in the dust.

"Hurry up, Darren, we're going to lose her." Steve called out from over his shoulder. "I've seen guys faster than you."

I cursed under my breath before I picked up the pace. This was ridiculous! I'm not that kid running across the soccer field shooting up hat tricks any more! The girl's twelve and Steve has experience with this type of endurance.

Damn that just made me sound really old…

When I emerged out of the alley way, I ran into Steve who was just standing there baffled.

"I could've sworn she came through here." Steve puzzled, scratching his head.

"She's fast for a little kid...Why are we chasing her again?" I breathed, leaning against my knees out of breath.

"I just wanna know how she did that, that's all." He muttered. "Who was she?"

"How should I know?" I replied with a grumble. "Let's go, I gotta get to work. Got mortgages to pay, grown up stuff."

"Since when did you get so anti-fun?" Steve sighed.

I grumbled something under my breath before standing up. "Now, let's get going. I'm going to get an earful from my boss…"

Steve waited a moment before we made a U-turn back through the alley way and made our way down the streets.

We came around a corner when I noticed something at a little diner across from us, sitting next to the window, was the girl.

"Steve, there she is." I pointed out to her. "I gotta go."

"Call in." He smirked before going towards the diner.

"C-call in!?" I snapped. I knew Steve would pester me if I don't and would hold it over my head. So I pulled out my phone out of my pocket and called my job telling them I had to take a sick day.

After getting my eardrums busted by my boss, I was given the day off before hanging up. Steve owes me big time for this.

Going inside of the diner, Steve was sitting on a booth. He sees me and nods his head towards the pinball machine in the corner. I turned my head and saw the back of the kid playing the game.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" I asked him with a mutter.

"Not yet." He chuckled in a whisper.

"Then why are we here if you aren't going to-"

"You know boys, instead of stalking me, you can sit in my table and buy me some breakfast." The girl suddenly cuts me off.

Both of us froze in place when she turned her head to look at us over her shoulder with her good eye, giving us the same mischievous glint as she continued to play the game without looking at the machine.

"Wait, what?" I stummered. "We weren't…"

"Weren't what? Stalking me? you guys tailed my butt from the police. Instead of conniving, buy me breakfast." She giggled. "Or otherwise, I'll scream and get you boys in trouble. Two grown men chasing a twelve year old girl, not gonna sit well in a prison. Especially you, Brownie." She looked at me.

Both Steve and I made a face.

"Dude, I think we just got hustled by a kid." Steve chuckled, climbing off of the booth.

"Yeah you did." the kid was still smirking before turning her head back to the game.

Not wanting to get sent to jail, Steve and I walked over the table and scooted inside. It was a while before the girl finished the game.

"Ah yeah! New high score!" She did a victory dance before strutting over to the table and sat in front of us just as a waitress carrying large plates of food - pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, loaded fries and a large chocolate milkshake. She knew we would be here...little brat.

"Well played, girlie, well played." Steve complemented her., seeing all of the food that was being lay out before us.

"Thank you, Dolores." She beamed before eating.

"Anything for you boys?" the waitress asked us. With the food the kid ordered herself, I'll be broke before I could pay the mortgage off.

Steve chuckled. "I'll take whatever she's got." Unless you're Steve Leopard who got money in his pockets.

"I guess...grilled cheese with a cup of coffee." I sighed in defeat. What have I gotten myself into I wondered.

The waitress written down our orders. "Be back in a moment." She said before leaving.

"So, what should I call you boys?" the kid asked us, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Steve," Steve said. "My friend here is Darren."

"Steve, Darren, nice to meet the guys paying my free food." the kid giggled. She wiped her hands with a napkin before extending out her head over the table. "I'm Nyx."

"After Stevie Nicks?" I asked. Stevie Nicks was a big singer in the states. Anne used to listen to her all the time.

"Oh I wish." Nyx said. "My mom was a big mythology buff. She named me after one of the Goddesses, don't know why though."

"Nyx, Goddess of the Night. Nice!" Steve said impressed before grabbing her hand and shook.

"Bingo." Nyx said before turning to me.

I reached up and shook her hand as well. "Well, nice to meet you too, Nyx."

"Likewise, boys." Nyx nodded before returning to her food.

If I had known what my life was going to be, I would've hop out of the table and took off from the Diner. Nyx, who knew that this little girl was going to give me a one-way ticket straight to Hell.


	3. Chapter 3 Darren

"So how did you do all that to that cop?" Steve asked her as we dined.

"Picked up a trick or two while traveling with Pops." Nyx replied while eating her pancakes with a smile.

"Do you travel a lot?" I asked, looking at her.

"Since I was eight. Pops and I traveled around the world. His job requires a lot of traveling." she said.

"Bet that sucks going to a new school." Steve smiled. "Being the new kid all the time.

"I'm home schooled, jackass." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whoa there, language." Steve laughed. "Does your old man like it when you use such vulgar?"

"As long as I don't get into trouble, he doesn't care. Any other questions boys?" I could tell that she was enjoying this.

"What's with the eyepatch?" Steve then asked.

"STEVE!" I hissed at him. "That's not right to ask her that."

"What? I wanna know if there was a reason she wears it or she's using it as an excuse for suckers like us to buy her food." Steve replied, sipping on his coffee. "Just curious."

"Car accident." Nyx then admits. "Mom and I were going to the store when we got hit by a truck. Mom died instantly and I lost my eye." The way she said it hit me hard. "I was very young when it happened."

"Sorry about that…" I muttered.

"It's fine." She said, reaching up and touching her patch. "Besides, makes me look like a pirate rockstar."

Steve and I chuckled. "Yeah," Steve said. "It does…"

After a while, surprising that she managed to eat all that food, I went to pay for the food since it turned out that Steve was broke. When I pulled out my wallet, I noticed something.

It was heavy.

I opened my wallet and saw that inside of the bill fold were large stacks of cash. I knew before I left the house that I had like a hundred dollars and some change. I took the money out and counted it. My heart stopped when I realized I was carrying a little over five thousand! Where did all this money come from!?

"Does your job give you that much?" Steve asked, seeing the stacks of money I had in my hands.

"N-no…" I muttered.

I looked up at Nyx who was sipping on the last of her milkshake. "That was a very good milkshake." She said with a smile.

Some reason, I had a strange feeling about this by the way she smiled at me.

"So boys, is there like an arcade here or something fun to do?" she asked us.

"I have no clue." Steve said. "I haven't been back long enough to find out."

"Actually, they did built one near the square. It's new and hasn't been open long." How i know that because I used to work at it before being a cash register at the market.

"Cool beans." She smiled before sliding out of her seat and stood up. "Mind taking me there?"

Steve looked at me and smirked. "I could use some fun."

"You're a grown man. The arcade is for kids." I told him.

"Man, you're antifun." Nyx told me. Steve laughed as he scooted off and stood next to her and waited for me.

"C'mon bud, live a little for once." Steve urged me.

What did I get into?

After paying, I took the two kids to the arcade (get it?). And as soon as we opened the doors, Nyx squealed.

"OHMYGOSH YOU HAVE IT!" I winced when she squealed so loud before taking off to a dance machine and actually hugged it. "I love Dance Mania! It's my favorite game!"

Steve chuckled. "You actually like this game?"

Nyx nodded as fast as her head could nod. "It's the most awesomest game ever!"

"I'll have to decline on that," he said, shaking his head at the game. "How is dancing actual fun? All are you doing is following moving arrows. Easy peasy!"

"Okay then, I'm gonna go now," I told them, seeing that I might have to look for another job after getting that earful from my boss.

"Hold on," Nyx said, letting go of the machine and crossing her arms. "Dancing is fun, gets rid of a lot of energy I got."

"So is shooting." Steve said with a smirk.

"Wanna make a bet on that?" she then asked. "If you beat me on this game, I'll try out the other games, if I win…" She gave him a once over before a cheshire cat formed on her lips. "You give me that watch. Unless you are a chicken?"

Oh boy.

"What did you call me?" Steve asked her, his voice raised a bit.

"You heard me."

I grabbed Steve by the arm, seeing how he was becoming. "Steve, it's not worth it, let it go." I tried to stop him but it was too late.

Next thing I knew, those two were on the dance machine. Seriously? I understand the kid but Steve?

Oh what the heck, Steve never grew up!

"How about we make this a little interesting."

"Oh?"

"If I win, you teach me how you pulled one over that cop earlier today." he added.

"Deal but I pick the song." She said with a grin.

"I'm down with that."

While those two did their challenge, I went off to grab a drink, when I came back though, I nearly dropped it for what I saw.

Steven and Nyx were dancing, the kid was dancing without missing a beat while Steve was falling behind. I saw the mode of skill they were.

Steve was at Hard but Nyx was at Professional! Her legs flew across the arrows with ease, even making her own moves at the process. I could tell Steve was getting aggravated by the way his score was compared to the kid.

Only one thought came to mind…

Who the hell was this kid? She was not normal at all.

When the dance battle was over, obviously, Nyx won. She had a joyous smile on her face and her eye twinkled in victory and not tired at all while Steve however. Steve looked like he was going to pass out and drenched in sweat. I would like to say that it's the age difference: she's two times younger than Steve but if it wasn't for what I witness from her, I'd beg to differ.

She was something else, I didn't know what yet, but she wasn't right. Almost as if…

She wasn't human.

"I won. Man that was a whole lot of fun!" Nyx giggled, striding off of the machine with her hands in her jacket pocket.

"Give me five minutes… I want two out of three." Steve breathed heavily.

Nyx shook her head. "Neh, I'd win again and second you look like you're about to have a heart attack. I pass." she takes her left hand out of her pocket.

Both of us blinked when we saw that Nyx had already taken Steve's wristwatch and was wearing on her wrist. Steve looked at her wrist and grunted.

"Okay, how did you take that without my knowledge?" Steve asked with a growl.

Nyx stick her tongue out at him and walked off.

"Hey boys, can you show me around town some more? I wanna do more stuff." she asked us.

Steve and I gave each other a look and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Nyx

Let's just say today has been a very good day. I made some cash playing my music, humiliated a cop, befriended two guys who bought me tons of stuff, including my breakfast and lunch. I had pretty much had them both wrap around my little pinkie. But like all things at life, the day had came to a close once the sun started to go down, transition from day to evening. Displaying the skies in pretty cool colors dark blue.

I had the boys, Darren and Steve, drop me off in front of a hotel. Once we got to the front, I turned to them with a smile. "I got it from here. Thanks guys."

Steve smiled at me and nodded. "No problem." He didn't look exhausted as his friend who looked like he was going to pass out from all the running around he'd been with me. I was surprised of he could keep up despite his age. "You sure you can carry all these bags up to your room?" He asked, lifting the massive handfuls of stuff both of them - well Darren - bought for me. There was at least ten bags in total, all filled with books, drawing material, guitar strings and other knick knacks from town.

I walked over to them and grabbed the bags from both of them. "Nope, I got this."

"Thanks you…" Darren muttered before stifling a yawn with his hand.

"I had fun, guys." I told them honestly. "Can we hang out tomorrow? Pops and I will be here for at least another week or so."

"I never asked but what does your dad do?" Steve asked, resuming his many questions. I get it, I'm interesting, wearing the appeal I was wearing, it'll get anyone to ask questions. I didn't mind. "He's a traveling salesman. That's why I get to go to different places. He takes me pretty much everywhere."

"What does he sale?" Darren asked.

I shrugged. "It varies really. I don't even know the half of things he tries to sale. Something mainly to do with the entertainment biz." Not a total lie, like all the lies I've told these boys.

That made Darren give me a skeptic look. One of the many he had given me all day. I think he knew I was bullshitting but he didn't say anything. Keeping it to himself.

Steve seemed to bought it. "Well, can you see if you can score what he's selling?"

"Steve, I think that's quite enough." Darren said, glaring at him. He looks at me. "Nice to meet you Nyx, have a nice night, I'm going home before anything happens." He grumbled before taking off walking.

Steve sighed, shaking his head before looking at me. "Don't mind him. He's not angry directly at you."

I raise a skeptical brow from my good eye."Dude, I used you guys as a mule, blackmailed the both of ya."

"As horrible it was, I'm impressed." Steve chuckled. "Catch you later then." He said before taking off running after Darren.

I waved at the both of them before heading inside of the hotel. After waiting a few minutes, waiting for the boys to be out of sight before I walked out of the doors of the hotel and took off flitting in the other direction. If Darren thought I wasn't human, I'm barely a half of a human. I was something entirely different. Something he's never encountered.

I thought I was going to worry with Steve. I could freaking smell the vampire blood coming off of him, no telling how many he had killed, but I was able to hide the fact I was a vampire. That hunter never expected to be hanging out with one as young as me.

Vampires aren't allowed to turn children for many reasons. Here's a list of some of those reasons:

Children have an excruciating long childhood since half vamps age one-five ( meaning for every five years, we age one)

Our emotions haven't fully developed so we'd probably lose control.

The lack of freaking respect given by the adult vamps and will treat you like a little kid until you reach adulthood.

Seriously, being a kid vampire pretty much sucks, especially if you never had a choice of becoming one like me. But when there are cons, there are pros:

Half vamps enjoy the sunlight while full vamps sleep during it. I can work on a tan long enough till I get to be an adult.

I do have others who respect me and are actually my best friends, creatures (not like me) but close enough to where I don't feel alone.

Got a great home, the best father figure I could ever have.

And most importantly, and this is stranger for any half vamp: I can flit like a grown vampire and is slightly stronger than even the average half vampire my age.

I never knew why I could flit like that. Pops said it's impossible for a half vamp to even flit, but there I was. Going across the sleeping town in a blur, almost as a ghost. I had to tell ya, it's the best feeling I could ever felt. Most would get sick after flitting, but I enjoy it.

Five miles outside of the city, I came to an old soccer stadium. It was rundown looking and creepy looking. Home sweet freaky home. I went around the large stadium, away from the road and came to a campsite. A smile came to my face when I saw the colorful lights and the large tents and trucks. Adjusting my grip on both hands, I happily strolled inside of the camp.

A few of the members were out, some were practicing their talents, some were hanging out with each other. I waved at them and they waved back at me. I walked past a little fire where a beautiful woman wearing a thin sweatshirt and sweatpants to somewhat protect her during the chilly temperatures. Next to her was a husky looking man roasting delicious weenies over the roaring fire.

He looks up and grins when he saw me pass by. "And just where you went off to this time?" He asked me.

"Just a little shopping spree." I told him, holding up my bags to show him.. "Hey Hans, toss me a sausage."

Han chuckles before tossing me a sausage on a fork. I caught it in midair and stuck it in my mouth. "YUM!" I giggled.

"Did you have fun?" The woman asked me. Triska was her name, her accent was thick, I had no clue where she came from, but when I first met her, no one could understand her but Evra - our own snake man - and Mr. Tall - the ringleader of this camp -, but her english skills had improved really well.

"Ooh yeah." I smirked with a mouth full of food.

"Does Larten knows you've been out by yourself again?" She asked me.

"He's not awake yet." I told her in response before walking. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." I said while walking.

"Kid's got more balls than anyone around here." I heard Hans said.

"Nyx is a girl, Hans, she doesn't have any." I snickered what Triska said. She still has a long way to go.

After walking past a couple of tents, a soccer ball was kicked towards me. Running after it was my friends - as well as my godchildren - a little blonde hair girl, Lilia with two of her brothers, the eldest one Nicky and Urcha. Lilia and Nicky were the only snake children while Urcha's has his mother's normal skin. Nicky was named after me and has a slight crush on me.

"Hey Nyx!" Lilia said, out of breath.

"Hi!" Urcha smiled, looking so cute.

"H-hi." Nicky smiled goofy but was out of breath as well.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" I asked them.

"Fun." Lilia said. "But where were you? You said we'd have a dress up day."

Shoot. "Aw, sorry, Lilia, it slipped my mind." I told her. I knew I had forgotten something. "I'll make it up tomorrow, I promise. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but I'm holding on that." She said, crossing her arms.

"You wanna play?" Little Urcha asked me.

"Not right now, but I promise I'll play with you guys once I get settle-"

"You got gifts?!" Urcha interrupted me when he saw my bags and raced over to me. I sidestepped away from him and grinned.

"Now hold up, little man, is that any way to act?" I said.

"Wait, you actually got something for us?" Nicky asked me.

I nodded. "You two seriously think that I would risk my butt going out of camp without bringing you three anything?" I said, setting the bags down and went through them. As their best friend/somewhat Aunt, it's my duty to spoil them. I ruffled through the bags before pulling out three items I had gotten. A large doll that resembles a friendly and cute version wolfman for Lilia, a CD for Nicky's CD collection and for the little stinker, a set of legos. I was hesitate of giving him that because I love legos myself and love to build with them. I handed each of their gifts to them. "There you go guys."

They exclaimed when they retrieved their gifts.

'Thanks!" they told me in unison, but Nicky wasn't interested in the CD.

Seeing that, I hugged both Lilia and Urcha as they thanked me. But when I got to Nicky, I gave him a kiss on his cheek. His scales - somehow - were turning brown from blushing.

I chuckled before grabbing the rest of my things and waving at them then making my way to my tent. I think they don't get it that I'm their Godmother because I pretty much look like the same age as Nicky, where in truth… I'm much older than any of them. In earth years, I'm only fifty years old. Like I said before, child vampires take longer to age to adulthood…

Anyway, I came to my royal purple tent that was towards the back, next to another tent that currently housed Pop's coffin. He doesn't care if you put his coffin in the sewers, he'll sleep in it. I slowly snuck to my tent while I still had sunlight. When I entered my tent, was met with a surprise.

Pops was wide awake and was sitting leaning against my splatter painted casket. His intense eyes glaring at me. He was tall, had orange cropped hair and a long scar going down his cheek. His arms were across his chest.

Crap!

"Do I need to say anything, Nyx?" He asks me, his voice deepened.

I sighed, shaking my head in response. "I know, I know. If I leave the camp, make sure I inform someone and/or bring someone along with me." I said. It wasn't the first time I left the cirque by myself. Probably won't be the last. "But, Pops I'm clearly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you can, but you need to have someone to establish a cover. You are still in fact a -"

"A child? I know, I know." I grumbled, going over to my desk that lay in a corner of the tent and set them down.

"Then why do we must have this discussion again? You refuse to obey what is given to you." He said, standing straight and relaxing his arms.

"Maybe I wouldn't if you had told me about _Darren Shan_." I grumbled.

"What did you say?" He asked. I could tell he was surprised that I knew that name.

I balled up my fists and turned and faced him. "I know all about him. You're going to turn him." I glared at him. "I went to check him out, to see what he is."

"Nyx, you do not understand what you are saying." Larten said, he looked mad but his voice was a mix.

"I do. Mr. Tiny wants you to turn him or else. I know it all to freaking well." I told him. "And you weren't going to tell me till what? After you bring him back to camp?"

"Who told you this?" He asked, getting angered.

"Harkat told me. He tells me things you and Tiny discussed and you know what? I hate it." I snapped at him. I was outside checking Darren out and what I've seen in him, I wasn't impressed. The guy was a total mess, so not fit to be a vampire. "You were going to turn him without asking me!"

"It is not any of concern you. Nyx, the reasons behind what I need to do is entirely between Tiny and I." He said before sighing, shaking his head before looking at me weary. "I had planned on doing this before you came to my life, my dear. I was going to tell you when the time is right, I know how you feel about change."

"Which isn't a good thing." I said, taking the hair bow out of my hair, letting it fall on my shoulders before turning to my desk and sat in my chair, my back turned to him. "I don't see what's so big about the guy? He's a total mess. He's no fun. Steve has more spunk than him."

"As in _Steve Leopard_?" He growled at that. I knew the story between him and Steve. Steve tried to get him to change him into a half vampire but when Pops tasted evil in him and he refused, Steve vowed to become a hunter and kill him. He became one alright.

"The same one." I said. "Don't worry, I made sure he doesn't know what I am. He was with Darren when I met the two." I held up my wrist where his watch was. "Conned him out of watch." I conned others of their wallets but I wasn't going to tell him.

"You could have gotten yourself killed, Nyx." He said. "I do not know what I would do if I were to lose you to a man like him."

"I've been through worse." I muttered.

Pops walked up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "I know." He said before giving the top of my head a kiss. For a man who supposedly hates kids, he sure loves me. Probably because for the past twenty years I've been with him, I've considered Pops my father and kept calling him that name. He eventually gave in and actually became one.

"This still doesn't change the fact that I hate this idea." I said, looking up at him.

He smiled softly. "I know, love."

I sighed. "I'll help bring Darren in, but only if I make that antifun raincloud my personal butler." I maybe fifty, but I still have child-like wants.

Pops chuckled, patting me softly. "We shall see. Only if he says yes."


	5. Chapter 5: Darren

Time clicked very slowly at the store. It was an unusually slow day, not a whole lot of people were doing their grocery shopping. Which was fine by me, it would give me a chance to hang around.

Well, to clean out my station a bit and look at Celina from behind.

Okay, I can do this, I set myself up. Just ask her out, just a cup a coffee, nothing to big, just do it.

I took a deep breath and called out to her. "Hey, Celina?"

Celina turned around and I could've sworn my heart was skipping a beat. Her flowing raven black hair swayed over her shoulder when she turned to look at me with her bright emerald green eyes.

"Oh…" She hesitantly tried to guess my name. "Damian?"

"No...It's Darren," I corrected her.

"Ah," she nodded, moving her bangs out of her eyes. Gosh darn it she was so damn cute! "Sorry, I'm still new and haven't learned anyone else's names by heart yet."

"Oh, it's okay," I chuckled nervously. _Go on, ask her. "Do you want to get some coffee after work" It's so simple._ I opened my mouth…

And nothing...Nothing came out!

I stood there with my mouth gaping open, trying to say those nine words was like chewing peanut brittle. I just ended up looking like a fish out of water.

"Um...okay…" She mouthed before turning back to her cash register.

I ended up face palming myself.

Idiot! Now she thinks I'm some creep. I groaned in misery before leaning against the monitor, shaking my head.

"Man, you suck!"

I jumped with a shout before turning to Steve who was literally laying on top of the conveyer, eating a bag of potato chips.

"Get off of there!" I hissed at him, trying to shoo him off. Trying to block many wandering eyes watching him acting like a fool.

Steve laughs as he hopped off. "Oh lighten up, she's a cutie." He teasingly stuck his tongue out. "If you don't' ask her out, I will."

"Please don't," I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"It's easy. Just play it cool." Steve chuckled, popping a chip in his mouth. Seriously? He's giving me advice on asking a girl out?

Then again, from the stories he told me about. The girls he met and went to bed with...he might have a point.

I glared at him holding the chips instead. "Are you going to pay for that?"

Before Steve could say, Celina tapped on my shoulder.

I turned around to face her. "Oh, yes?" I nervously asked. I could feel Steve's eyes staring at the back of my skull, mentally egging my to do something now she gotten my attention.

"Um, can you help me fix the register? I got a customer here and it just went ka-poot on me." She thumbed at her machine.

Steve then clasp on my shoulders, roughly squeezing them. "Of course he could!" He answered for me before shoving me forward. "Go get her, tiger." He whispered to me.

Asshole.

I sighed at him before looking at Celina with a soft smile. "Sure."

"Oh thank you!" She cheered before leading me to the register.

I walked over to the machine, giving it a once over. "Hmm, what seemed to be the problem?" I asked her.

"I tried scanning the customer's items but it wouldn't scan." she pointed at the items on the conveyor belt: A bag of skittles, a large chunk of meat wrapped from the deli area, two tall liters of pop and guitar strings.

The only thing missing was the customer.

"She went to the restroom real fast." Celina explained.

"Huh," I narrowed at the weird choice of items before grabbing the bag of candy and scanned the price tag on it. It went beep and read it. "I guess you weren't scanning it right. Don't worry, it happens to the best of us."

"Oh, thank you, Darren." She then gave me a hug from behind.

My heart nearly exploded from my chest from close contact!

Then I heard a giggle that stopped all that.

"Wow, getting a boner from a hug? And right in front of a kid? Nice job, slick." My eyes looked over the monitor and saw Nyx standing there. This time instead of bright blue hair, her hair was purple with pink highlights streaking across. Her rocker attire was still very prominent with her eyepatch on, now it had a rose design on it.

Steve bursted out laughing from behind and my face turn bright red from embarrassment. Celina quickly backed off from me, her face was red as well.

Nyx giggled, covering her mouth as she watched my reaction. Before I could snap at her, she pointed at her items. "I am on a tight schedule today so if you please ring me up?"

Ok, this brat was getting on my last damn nerves.

I took over Celina's register and quickly rang the kid's items up and put them on the bags. I saw the price on the chuck of meat, over two hundred bucks! There was no way this kid could-

She put down two hundred bucks exactly on the counter nonchalantly before getting her items. "Pop's job pays good." She giggled before getting her things. "Thank you, Mr. Shan." she said my last name as a joke before taking off.

"H-hey, wait up!" Steve tosses his chip bag aside and ran after her out the door.

I grumbled a curse underneath my breath. "That kid…"

"She's adorable isn't she?" Celina giggled. "She was just joking."

"I got a feeling she wasn't."

Just as I gotten back to my station, Steve ran back in, face all red and breathing heavily. Alarmed, I ran over to meet up with him at the doors.

"Steve?! Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him, he was trying to catch a breath. This was very, very alarming. I could tell in his left hand he was holding something.

"You...you would not believe what Nyx...what she gave me…" He said, breathing heavily, gasping for air. "Oh shit, that kid can run, gimme a sec." He leaned against the sliding doors.

"What? What did she gave you?" I asked him.

"S-she told me that the reason...her and her old man are here was to see a show but he got called to work and….dude this is…"

"What? What is it?" I asked, my voice risen up a few octaves.

He held out his hand and opened them. "Look familiar?" Steve breathlessly grinned.

Once I looked at his hand, my heart just dropped dead.

Green and black scraps of paper, looking like tickets in his hands…

With the words _CIRQUE DU FREAK_ written across in red lettering.

"Nyx got herself a ticket and she wanted us to go!"

Next thing I knew, everything was spinning and everything went totally black.


	6. Chapter 6: Darren

"Alright, Darren, calm down," Dr. Colfax advised me as I paced around at his office. I had to make an emergency session schedule because of _Nyx_.

That kid shows up out of nowhere, have me and Steve run around town like a couple of mules and she all of a sudden gives up tickets to some freak show where all my problems began!

"Darren, you are creating a hole on my carpet, sit down."

"I-I'm sorry, I-I can't." I stammered. "T-that kid, that brat is driving me nuts since she first got here." I said, my fingers running through my hair, on the verge of pulling them out. About to dive into a massive panic attack!

"This kid, Nyx you say? If she is causing you trouble, have you thought of trying to stay away from her? Or try and notify her parent or guardian?" the doc asked me as he annoyingly watched me pace around.

"I know the hotel where she and her father are staying but I don't know who he is o-or how she keeps showing up!" I grunted before I finally managed to force myself to sit down on the couch. "She showed up at my job, practically embarrassing me in front of my co-workers, my best friend and throws th-these tickets for a show that had haunted my nightmares for years at my face!"

The doctor rubbed his chin curiously before looking back at me. "Maybe...this could work on your favor."

"Huh?" I raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

He adjusted himself in his seat and leaned towards me. "Darren, you told me for years that the nightmares started after you visited this show as a child. Since the old theater burned down years ago, this could be a way to face your fears, rid of your nightmares."

"Dr. Colfax, you do realize that freak shows are fucking illegal right?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Is he serious? He's suggesting i go back to the freak show to face my damned nightmares? Was he nuts?! Are there doctors for the doctors? Does _He_ needs to get his head examined?

He nodded. "Well nowadays it's common. They are known celebrities on television who are freaks. They might be the same thing." Colfax looked at me as he put the clipboard down. His eyes weary. "Darren, I've been treating you since you were fifteen, the longest patient I have ever treated. We tried everything to help conquer your fears. I prescribed you all the medicines I could to help you. We undergo all the treatments, the exercises. But there will be times times that I won't be able to do anything if nothing changes. I don't want to resort to sending you to The Brownstone Institution."

I felt my blood froze by those words.

Sending me to the nut house. Forcing me into a straight jacket and throwing me in a locked, padded room, taking nothing but drugs that would reduce me into a bloody zombie!

Suddenly I'm more scared of that than my bloody night terrors.

"So, Darren, my advice: Go to the circus, see them once more. If it doesn't work, then I would have no choice but-"

"I'll go!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Good. Have fun." He said before ending the session.

* * *

I don't remember how I ended up home that night, but as soon as I entered the house, not even shutting the front door, my body collapsed on the sofa, face first into the cushion.

Go to the circus...those four words echoing in my head, drowning my senses till it was all I could hear.

I only saw the Cirque Du Freak once in my life. I was a kid when I went and saw it with Steve. I barely remember the acts.

Let's see, I do remember the wolf man, snake boy...I think they had a bearded lady, i don't remember…

But what I do remember most of that night...besides that ugly grey creature in the blue robe scaring the living shit out of me - thus ruining my whole life… was the spider… Madam Octa I believe it was her name.

The most beautiful, exotic...dangerous spider I had ever seen before in my life. Seeing the tricks she was doing, seeing how powerful her venom was with that goat…

What also stuck out was her handler...Crapsley? Crepsley? Either way, he was kinda creepy.

I don't remember much after that...except when Steven took off and I followed him to the balcony…

Where that gray, blue roped person jumped out of nowhere, scaring the literal shit out of me. It hissed and called my name before I took off running. I didn't even return to Steven's house or to even mine. I do remember the police picking me up, pale to the face, saying words that were corhearent and took me down the Child Protection Services where I stayed there for a few days until my parents came and gotten me. They were scared out of their minds, thinking that I was kidnapped or murdered and thrown in a ditch to rot.

Anne was crying, clinging to me thinking that I was lost forever.

My friendship with Steve was strained for a while, but neither of us talked about what happened that night. We eventually got things worked out but still,that night changed my life…

Could I be able to return to that circus?


	7. Chapter 7: Darren

After a few hours later I opened my eyes after apparently falling asleep on the couch. The first thing I saw was Steve giving me this look that scared the daylights out of me. I shouted and sat up.

Steve laughed at that, sitting back on the floor. "Dude, I thought you were never gonna wake up. I was about ten seconds away from drawing a dick on your forehead."

"Fuck you." I grumbled after my heart stopped beating out of my chest.

"I only do that with girls but if you're down with that, I'm up for some experiments." He grinned.

Seriously, he needs to grow up.

He chuckled before reaching over to the coffee table, grabbing a beer he had and drank it. "You left the door open. That's really easy for assholes to break in and steal your crap."

I rubbed my eyes and sighed, sinking in the couch. "I got nothing worth stealing anyway. It's out of their luck."

Steve sighed before joining me on the couch. "So….hows the head shrink?"

I scuffed, "he threatened me to send me to the bloody asylum."

"That's fucked up."

"No shit." I grabbed the beer he had offered and took a drink at that.

"Well, is he tired of dealing with your crap?"

I glared at him before I weary sighed, giving up. "Something like that."

"Then change shrinks, or do what I do," he said.

"Drink, get laid and break all sorts of laws?" I asked.

"Bingo!"

I handed him the beer back and stood up. I stretched and popped my back. "I'm not like you who can just do that and forget."

"It's easy...it's called "don't think about it."

This idiot.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed myself a bottle and popped the cap and drank it. "Basically he told me to go to the show."

Steve was silent about a minute before he laughed. "Oh god, you now have to go. Doctor's orders!"

"Oh shut up." I growled.

It was embarrassing to think that.

"Oh you know I'm just joking." Steve sighed. "Seriously, if the doctor said you have to go to the show - for once - I'd listen if it's good for your psyche."

"You never listen to anyone, especially doctors."

"Because what they tell you certain things that is all complete bullshit. But I agree with the doc, it may do you some good. It's been what, fifteen years? New acts, different situation." Steve got up from where he was at and came in, leaning against the doorway between the living room and kitchen.

"If it gets too much, we'll bounce." he then offered.

I glanced at him. I stared at him for a moment before grunted, "you promise?"

"I swear."

"What about Nyx?"

"She'll understand. Besides, we're her chaperones, what we say, she has to do."

* * *

A couple of days later around ten thirty at night, Steve and I left to pick up Nyx from the hotel where she had stayed. I couldn't believe that I was going to the Cirque again. IT's what I've been thinking of for a while.

Though what I remember wasn't much, I did remember how much fun I was having that night all those years ago. Steve was right, there would be totally different acts, I was kinda excited...and scared at the same time.

Steve was keeping me occupied as we walked by spilling tales from his travels, the places he went to like Mumbi, London, America, vaguely telling me the jobs he told me. His "hunts" he caught.

What made me uneasy was the fact there wasn't a trace that he was bullshitting.

When we got to the hotel, Nyx was standing outside on the steps waiting…

Wearing one of those japanese gothic lolita dresses

s-ror3h/images/stencil/1280x1280/products/963/16083/C00389_24897. ?c=2&imbypass=on

How I know what that was, Anne went through an anime phase and what is what she wore typically. Her hair was red this time and her eyepatch was like the other day - a rose looking one.

Steve snickered. "Wow, Nyx, you look cute."

"Oh shut up." Nyx sighed as she stood, smoothing out the ruffles. It's the only thing I brought that was somewhat formal. Pops' idea."

"I like your old man and I never met him."

"Speaking of," I jumped in. "Should we meet your dad first? I mean, two grown strangers taking a twelve year old somewhere just seems...wrong."

"Pops trusts me, I trust you guys not to kill me and he does too. Besides he's not here. He left an hour for work."

"And you just...sat here waiting for us?"

"Eeyup." Nyx giggled. "Let's get going." She said and before we knew it, we were on our way.


End file.
